Neverland High:Where no one ever grows up
by Kala-91
Summary: Neverland High where no one ever grows up. Stirring rivalry between gangs,sleeping teachers and cheerleaders who just don't get along. What more could u ask 4 in a High School fan fic. Plz read and review it's my first story.
1. Neverland High

**Neverland High-**

**Where no one ever grows up.**

A/N: Hiya, this is my first fan fic so plz plz plz no flames. Tips yes but no nasty business. I'm not going to be very good at this but I hope I will get better with the help of my reviewers. Hopefully I'll have a lot of them. I'll leave you to read it can't wait to read your reviews. Sx 

Neverland High where no one ever grows up. Full of cheerleaders good, bad and ugly, a band full of hunks and a basket ball team that has rivalry stirring. Fighting gangs, sleeping teachers and cheerleaders that just don't get along. (Ooooo this is fun!) Another example (hopefully good) of a highschool fan fic. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing only my o.c's so no copying! (was that too bossy sorry)

**A/N:** I know it's short but I want to know how many people are interested first before I start writing. Plz r&r me I would really like it. Thanx Sx


	2. First day back

**A/N:** Hiya thanx to my reviewers even though one of them were me(i'm sad i know)I really appreciate it. I don't really know what to say author's notes so I'll just get on with the story. Come to think of it I don't really know what to say in stories either so sorry if its crap.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing only my o.c's.

First day back 

"I can't believe we're back in school already. More homework, even worse more teachers." Sora moaned as the group of teenagers he was with walked through the school gates. The group of teens with him were Cloud, Squall and Tidus, Kairi, Aerith, Yuffie and Yuna.

"I know something that's worse than those two put together," Squall started before being interrupted by Yuffie.

"What having to see Rinoa's face all day every day?"

"Shut up that's my girlfriend you're talking about!"

"The way you two act anyone would think you hate each other not love each other."

"Hey, we don't argue that much, boys back me up here!"

"She is sort right ya know," Cloud said as he put his arm round his girlfriend Aerith, "I mean look at me and Aer we argue a little but we patch things up soon enough."

"Yeah he is right." Yuffie said while smirking because Cloud took her side instead of Squall.

As the bell rang for registration the 9th and 11th graders all split up to be signed in. All the 9th graders: Sora, Kairi, Tidus and Yuna all walked in to find that their reg teacher was Mr. Allan.

"Great we got twichity grub to look at every morning." Tidus complained while sitting down at his desk next to Sora.

The class sat there for a couple of minutes talking, waiting for the latecomers to arrive. Riku walked in with a black and yellow book bag on his shoulder.

"Riku you're late on the first day, it's not the way to start the New Year is it." Mr. Allan explained.

"I think it's a pretty damn good way to start the New Year." Riku bounced back as he sat down opposite Sora.

"What do you want?" Sora whispered as Mr. Allan called the names out for the register.

"I think you know what I want." Riku answered

"Well you're not having her, she chose me over you what makes you think she'll come running back?"

"Oh Sora I'm hurt that you would think such a thing I just want your friendship."

"Well I don't think he wants you to have it seeing as you betrayed him and joined Sephiroth's gang, how could you? He would have still been your friend even after what had happened." Kairi interrupted.

"It was easy, what you do is go up to Sephiroth, say you want to join his gang, he'll ask why…"

"Ha ha very funny." Kairi interrupted again.

"Funny, never thought of myself as a comedian."

"Shut up, look at Mr. Allan he's at it again." Sora announced.

The whole class stopped and looked at Mr. Allan as he twitched his mouth, he would start off stretching his mouth a little, then each time the twitch would get bigger and bigger until his whole head stretched with his mouth. The bell rang for first lesson.

"What have we got?" Sephiroth asked

"Geography with Mrs. Blake ya." Wakka replied

"Yo batty boy!" Sephiroth heard, he thought it sounded like Yuffie and when he looked over he discovered that it was.

"Sheep shagger o!" he replied

"Repunzel when you getting your hair cut?"

"Shut up ya chicken melestera!"

"That's a curry ya, I think I've tried it." Wakka questioned.

"What you on about?" Sephiroth asked

"Stupid idiot." Yuffie said as she walked off to music class.

"Shut up ya div." Sephiroth said to Wakka

"Ya." Wakka replied

As the argument finished everyone went off to class.

**A/N:** I'm sorry if it was rubbish I'm not used to writing yet, but if you liked it then plz say so in your reviews. If you have any tips on writing then say so in the review. Plz plz plz r&r me. Next chappie cumin up soon. Sx


	3. New faces,cheerleading and arguments

**A/N: **Hope you're all enjoying the story. Thanx for the reviews. I'm liked yay!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing bla bla bla just my o.c's bla bla bla. Thank you.

New faces, Cheerleading and Arguements

"Class we have a new pupil here at Neverland High and her name is Paine." The cheery music teacher announced. "Do you want to sit over by Yuna?" The teacher asked as Yuna put her hand up to offer Paine a seat next to her.

"Yeah, whatever." Paine replied. Paine was wearing long, boot cut, black trousers with a matching crop top.

"Hiya!" Said the group of girls around the table who sat next to Yuna friendly and welcoming.

"Hey." Paine answered. "So your all cheerleaders then?" Paine asked as she noticed the girls were dressed in their cheerleading outfits ready for practice at break time.

"Yeah, we're having cheerleading try outs at break do you wanna come?" Yuna asked.

"I'll think about it."

"Coolio."

The girls weren't interested in the lesson at all because the teacher was so boring, so they talked when they knew they wouldn't get caught. As the bell rang Paine thought to go and find out if there was a gymnastics team in school.

"No, there is not a gym team in the school and you should not skip class to see if there is…?" The P.E teacher said while asking Paine for her name.

"Paine, oh and sorry about the whole skipping class thing it won't happen again, sorry." Paine replied.

"Make sure it doesn't."

Paine disappointed walked back to her next lesson; she had English.

"I wonder who we'll have for maths this year, ya." Wakka asked Sephiroth.

"Whoever it is he's not very good for the first day back on the job, he's late and as long as it's not sweaty betty Mr…" The teacher who walked into class 15 minutes late interrupted Sephiroth. "Mr. Allan."

"I heard that not only is he a twichity grub but he has started to stink this year and all." Wakka announced

"Yeah not only did we all hear but we all smelt, uurrgghh."

"Ya."

"Sorry I'm late miss, I…" Paine apologised

"Chill girl don't worry about it" The English teacher started, "I'm Miss Watts, and I expect you already know some of these lot."

"Yeah."

"Okay none of us can never say chill for the next six months." Paine said to Yuna as she sat down opposite her.

"She's always like that, it's so annoying and on top of that she can't even teach English, she's crap." Yuna replied.

As the English went on Miss Watts tried even harder to fit in until two new pupils walked in she had to stop then to introduce them to the class.

"Are we in the right class for English with Miss Watts?" The shy girl asked. She wore a denim mini skirt with a blue top and blue knee high moon boots. She carried a matching blue book bag. She had long bronze hair with blonde highlights and green eyes.

"Yes you are, take a seat. Right now I'm going to be really evil and give you homework on the first day, mwahahahahahaha gosh I am evil he he."

"Put 'mwahahahahahaha' on the list of things we can't say for the next six months till she forgets about them." Yuna told Paine. She laughed and made Yuna go into a fit of giggle as the girl sat down next to Paine.

"So what's your name?" Paine asked the girl

"Helen, mm, Helen Stefani." The girl replied quietly.

"Don't worry we'll take of you, it's hard starting a new school with no one who knows, stick with us and you won't go far wrong." Yuna reassured her.

"Thanks." Helen smiled

"Girls, keep it down please, or I'll have to put you into detention!" Miss Watts shouted while she scrunched up her face like a wrinkled prune. (Well, scrunched her face up like a very wrinkled prune because she already looked like a wrinkled prune.)

"Sorry miss." Paine apologised

"Thankyou, now your mission if you wish to accept, and you will because otherwise you're in S.M.D, is to write a poem and read it in front off the whole class next lesson."

"Don' she ever give up?" Paine moaned.

"Nope." Kairi replied.

"…and that is how you divide fractions." Mr. Allan finished.

"I'm glad that lesson is over, Mr. Sweaty Betty Twichity Grub Allan is so boring." Sephiroth complained.

"Ya." Wakka replied

"We really need to get you out of the habit of saying 'ya' it's getting very annoying."

"Ya."

"Aaaahhhh, shut up."

"Ya."

"You're doing that on purpose now"

"Ya."

"I could use this to my advantage, you love Lulu right."

"Ya."

"And you want to be with her for the rest of your happy days."

"Ya."

"I'll go and tell that you cheated on her with Yuna then."

"Seph I might be stupid but I ain't that stupid mate, good try."

"Damn."

"Ya."

Sephiroth goes to strangle Wakka.

As the bell rings for break the English class starts to pack up.

"So do you wanna be friends with us then." Yuna and Kairi asked Helen.

"Yeah, you seem cool, I know this is dull but you're cheerleaders aren't you?"

"Yeah, how did you guess?" Yuna replied sarcastically while looking down at her green cheerleading outfit. Helen laughed at this then started to relax around them like she had known ever since she started this school. (Oh, wait she has.) (Here's what I meant really to say I thought it would be funny to put that in anyway back to the story.) Ever since she started school.

"Do you wanna try-out for the squad?"

"Yeah, I'll have a go."

"What about you Paine?"

"Yeah, I suppose."

"Hi, my name's Jack, can you help me out with classes and stuff?" The boy who had black hair and blue eyes asked. He wore blue ripped jeans (the fashionable way) and a black shirt with trainers.

"Yeah, sure. My name is Sora by the way and this is Cloud, Squall and Tidus." Sora introduced as he pointed to each person.

"Hi, thanks Sora."

"No probs, let's have a look at your timetable," Sora pause for a moment as he scanned through the piece of paper Jack handed to him. "Right, I don't have this timetable but I think Squall does, would you mind helping him Squall as he is in most of your classes?"

"Yeah sure whatever, hi baby." Squall greeted his girlfriend (I'm sorry) Rinoa.

"Hello." Rinoa replied as she leaned in for a kiss.

"And that is Rinoa and if you haven't already guessed Rinoa is Squall's Mrs." Sora continued.

"Right, hey I'm Jack, Jack Monrow."

"Hi Jack how you doing?" Rinoa asked.

"Not to bad, not to bad."

"Good to hear it, I gotta go to cheerleading try-outs I'll see at lunch."

"Ok babe see ya later." Squall replied as he leaned in for anther kiss.

"Ok, Missy is it thanks but your not what we're looking for sorry." Yuna told the disappointed girl who had just finished her audition cheer. "Paine!"

"Alright." Paine walked in, in her black outfit and chains.

"You need a form to fill in." Tifa said. Tifa was one of the evil cheerleaders, envious because she didn't make it as head cheerleader.

"Got one." Paine replied as she pulled it out.

"Do it." Tifa whispered to Rinoa, the other evil cheerleader.

"Front hand spring, step out, round off back hand spring, step out, round off back hand spring full twisting lay out,"(I know it's from 'bring it on' but I don't own it, copy it if you must.) Rinoa started as Paine looked at her in disbelief. "Compulsory." Rinoa smiled. Paine started to walk to the back of the gym to do the move. As she did it Tifa and Rinoa looked at her as though she was dirt.

"Sure, she can move but can she cheer?" Yuna asked "Try this 'I said burn it's cold in here I said there must be some Abes in the atmosphere, Go Neverland Abes!" (I took this from 'bring it on' as well, but I don't own it, honest) As Yuna said this Tifa and Rinoa mimed the cheer with Yuna.

"I moved from Hollow Bastion, this school has no gymnastics team, this is a last resort." (Again from 'bring it on', don't own it, I swear.) The whole cheerleading squad looked at her as if she was a freak except Yuna, Yuffie and Aerith. "Okay, so I haven't cheered before, but I can do this, I promise." The whole room went silent as Yuna thought.

"You're in." Yuna smiled.

"Yes!" Paine celebrated.

After Paine got into the squad Helen tried-out and got in as well. So all the girls decided to go out with all the boys and celebrate that night.

The bell rang for the end of the day and all the boys; Sora, Cloud, Squall, Tidus and Jack all waited outside the gates to walk home with the girls; Yuna, Yuffie, Aerith, Paine and Helen. While they were waiting Squall noticed that Riku was with a girl but he knew it wasn't Yuffie. He didn't say anything because he noticed it was (sorry again) Tifa. When he turned around Yuffie was standing there next to him.

"Yuf…" Squall started before being interrupted by Rinoa.

"Hiya baby" Rinoa greeted while grabbing hold of Squall's waist.

"Hiya babe, I'm going out with these lot tonight is that ok?"

"Fine whatever." She said harshly while loosing go of him.

"Don't be like that, please baby."

"Like what, I'm not being like anything, I'm fine." Rinoa storms off.

"Ba…come…never mind I can't be bothered."

A few hours later the whole gang were in the Redgra (this sort of gravely football pitch) having a good time hanging out with each other. Sora and Kairi were cuddling on the bank with Cloud and Aerith sat next to them holding hands. Paine and Jack were snogging in the corner.

"Paine!" Yuna shouted, everyone looked at Paine to see what the fuss was about.

"We like each other, therefore we go out with each other."

"Go girl." Yuna smiled as she leaned in for another kiss off Tidus.

"Yuna!" Paine shouted, everyone looked at Yuna this time to see what the fuss was about.

"We like each other therefore we go out with each other." Yuna laughed, so did Paine.

Squall and Yuffie were messing about, because Jack is Yuffie's cousin and Helen is Squall's cousin they noticed that Squall and Yuffie liked each other even though they couldn't do anything because they're both with people. Helen noticed something moving in the woods, she then realised that it was Sephiroth and kind of liked the bad boy image and realised she fancied him.

"Yuf, I got sumin to tell ya, it's not easy but I saw Riku with Tifa, I'm sorry." Squall said sympathetically.

"What do you mean 'with Tifa'?" Yuffie asked as her eyes filled up with tears.

"You know what I mean Yuf, I'm so sorry, I didn't wanna see it honestly."

Yuffie leaned in for a hug as the tears run down her face.

"It's ok, let it out." Squall told Yuffie as he held her close to comfort her.

Rinoa and Tifa turned up to ruin the party. Rinoa noticed that Squall was hugging Yuffie and started to march towards them, "Squall, what do you think you are doing?" She shouted.

Yuffie turned around and noticed Tifa and she run to her to start a fight.

"How dare you steal him from him! Your so fucking dead." Yuffie grabbed Tifa's hair.

"Get off!" Tifa screeched.

"You were hugging her Squall, if I'd of been any later I would have caught you with your tongue down her throat!" Rinoa balled.

"I was comforting her cos you god forsaken friend had HER TONGUE DOWN RIKU'S THROAT so find out whose tongue is down whose throat before starting a fight with ME!"

"Well Yuffie deserved it, she's been flirting with you ever since we got together."

"I wish that never happened at the moment, I wish I did have my tongue down her throat, just to get at you if you're going to be like that."

"Like what!"

"All jealous, I can't ever look at another girl without you having a go at me, I won't even be able to look at my own mother next."

"Is that how you feel?"

"At the moment, yes."

"Well I have no choice, it's either me or her?"

"What your giving me an ultimatum now, this is just getting better and better."

"It's simple, if you choose me, which you will, you have to stop bothering with them, but if you choose her I'll break up with you right here right now."

"Well it's a no brainer really isn't it, it's obvious who I'm going to choose, and it's going to be…

**A/N:** Hahahahahaha you don't know who Squall is going to choose do ya and you will never know, never (ok next chappie you will know). Thanks for the reviews. Next chappie up soon. Sx


	4. Explanations and answers

**A/N:** Hiya, I'm back wiv a new chappie 4 ya. There are just a few things I need to say b4 writing this chappie. First of all I'm sorry if the last chappie was confusing or I didn't explain things enough, to be honest I was pretty tired wen I wrote it and I couldn't be bothered wiv it really. Everything will be explained in this chappie so no one is confused any more. Second thankyou to all my reviewers:

**KairiLuv: **thank you for supporting me in creating this fanfic I wouldn't have started wivout you. But you have to review me I'm you're my friend and lets face it would just be evil if you didn't.

**Mizukithepanda:** thank you 4 your tips.

**Vampiegirl: **even though we don't agree on pairings I really appreciate the reviews I got off you. Thank you. And last but not least-:

**Chillywilly101: **Thankyou because you were my first reviewer that I don't know of, I would like to say a very very very big thanks to you.

I hope you all my reviewers like my story and if you have any friends or reviewers plz plz plz tell them to read my story I would like to see wot they think. Anyway here's the story hope you like it. Luv ya Sx

Explanations & Answers "So who's it going to be? Squall? Rinoa nagged 

"Um…I…" Squall looked over to Yuffie who was crying on Yuna and Aerith's shoulders about how Riku cheated on her with that bitch Tifa.

"Squall!" Rinoa cried

"What…um…I'm sorry Rinoa but I…have to choose Yu…Yuf…" Squall took a deep breath "Yuffie."

"What you can't do this to me we love each other."

"No we don't, you might love me but I don't love you." Rinoa started to cry. "I'm sorry."

"Yeah, so am I," Rinoa sobbed, "This ain't over yet you hore!" She shouted to Yuffie.

"Hey, that's enough Rinoa, leave her alone it's nothing to do with her!" Aerith shouted.

"Yeah, it is, she's the one who made me break up with my boyfriend, go on ask her!"

"That's enough Rinoa, now leave us all alone." Squall demanded.

"Fine."

Rinoa stormed off out of the redgra dragging Tifa behind her was tending to her wounds that Yuffie gave her while they were fighting.

The next day Sephiroth and Wakka were sat in reg when Helen walked in to give their reg teacher Mrs. Blake a note from Mr. Allan (no it's not a love letter that would be just sick he's like 20 odd and she's 90 uuurrrrggghhh). Helen looked over to Sephiroth and smiled.

"Will all (yawn) 11th gra…gra (snore)" Mrs. Blake had fallen asleep as she always does when she starts to talk.

Sephiroth looked at Helen, smiled back and winked, "Hey, Wakka take a look at the cutie from 9th grade."

"Ya."

"Wakka, I'm being serious look at her I think I'm in with a chance here, what do you think?"

"Go for it, ya."

"I think I will."

"Meet me in the cafeteria at lunchtime." Sephiroth mimed to Helen. She nodded.

"Yes."

"Go to the hall at break time." Mrs. Blake jumped up making everyone else jump. "Thank you, Helen."

Helen walked out of the classroom miming "see ya later" to Sephiroth and smiling.

"So, what happened last night between you and Jack?" Yuna asked Paine as the bell rang for first lesson.

"Well, when I left the cheerleading audition he was standing outside and congratulated me for getting in and I asked him was he coming out; he obviously said yes. When he came to call for me he said that he wanted to tell me something, something he had been dying to say ever since he met me, he told me he had been practicing this speech all day."

"So, what did he say?"

"Well, if you would let me finish! He said that he liked the way I looked and that it was hard to find a girl that is different from the rest. I smiled because by that point I started to like him too. He said that it would be cool for us two to start dating, and then I said that I would think about it."

"And…?"

"When we got to the redgra we were on our own and the more he talked to me the more I liked him, until I decided to just go for it and then that was when you saw us kissing."

"Eeeeehhh." Yuna screeched as she clapped her hands with excitement. "My little Paine, I've only known you for one day but your all grown up aaaawwwww."

"Shut up." Paine started to blush.

Lunchtime came and Helen was standing in cafeteria. The cafeteria was divided into three sections. One section was full of vending machines that were full of crisps (potato chips), chocolate (yum) and drinks. The second section was like a dining room thingy and the last section was where all the food was prepared and there was an upstairs that was like another dining room thingy.

"Hi, um…" Sephiroth greeted not knowing Helen's name.

"Helen, and you are?"

"Sephiroth. That's a pretty necklace you have." Sephiroth complimented Helen's necklace. It was silver, a floating heart type necklace with an 'H' in the middle of it.

"Thanks, my nana gave it to me on my first birthday."

"Oh so I suppose it's special then?"

"Too right, if anyone stole this from me they would pay big time."

"Oh ok, do you wanna get some lunch."

"Sure, that's why we're here right?"

"Yeah, you're funny you know that?" Sephiroth laughed.

"I've been told once or twice." Helen smiled.

They got their lunch and sat down. Helen had a chicken roll, cheese and onion crisps, a bar of chocolate and a can of coke. Sephiroth had a cheeseburger and fries wit a can of coke. As they ate their lunch they talked about teachers and their habits.

"Have you met twichity grub yet?"

"Who the hell is twichity grub?"

"Mr. Allan. Before you ask we call him twichity grub cos he does this thing with his mouth, it goes like this." Sephiroth starts to take the mik out of Mr. Allan by emphasising Mr. Allan's twitch.

"Stop it, my sides are hurting, ya fool." Helen laughed.

"It does, it's like this, and he smells too."

"Ok."

They finished their lunch and went up to the top yard. The school had four yards; a top yard where all the boys played soccer, the basketball courts, the tennis courts and the redgra. Helen and Sephiroth were talking when a soccer ball hit Helen on her back.

"Oi, you do that again I'll come and rip that god forsaken thing on your fucking shoulders off, got it!" Sephiroth shouted protecting Helen.

"Thanks, you didn't need to do that mind."

"I know but I wanted to."

"Hey, what did you have to go to the hall for this morning?"

"Oh some stupid fucker kicked a ball at Mrs. Big Tits 'O' Riley."

"Who's Mrs. Big Tits 'O' Riley?"

"Mrs. Hutchings, history teacher."

"Oh right, you have nicknames for all the teachers don't you?"

"Yep, it's fun especially when you call them it in front of their faces."

The bell rang for afternoon reg.

"Ok I'll see you around." Helen said.

"I'll see ya around, bye."

"Bye."

As Kairi, Yuffie, Yuna, Paine and Helen walked to English class Yuffie was telling the rest of the girls how she was going to confront Riku about him cheating on her.

"Wow, so you really are going to break up with him then?" Aerith asked

"Yep, no one messes me about and gets away with it, of all people you should know that Aer, we've been friends since we started kindergarten."

"Yeah, I suppose you're right."

Miss Watts had not arrived in the classroom when the group of girls got there so they had more time to talk.

"I met this really cute guy today at lunch." Helen explained, "He had longish silver hair and the most coolest long black jacket and he's from 11th grade."

Aerith looked at Yuffie in disbelief and worry.

"What?" Helen questioned.

"Helen, don't tell me its Sephiroth, am I right?" Yuffie inquired.

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"Cos he's the only one with longish silver hair and from the 11th grade and I'm not too sure about his jacket it's not exactly cool."

"I think it is anyway."

"You can do better than him."

"I think he's nice, what's wrong with him?"

"Well…uh…la…"

"No it's ok I'll tell her." Aerith interrupted.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm over it now."

"Ok." Yuffie shrugged her shoulders.

"Well, I wasn't going to tell you this until I absolutely needed to like if you're in dire need to know and I think you are in dire need to know so here it goes. Sephiroth isn't who you think he is, he's not nice at all, last year before I got together with Cloud, Sephiroth and I had a thing, it wasn't love or anything but we dated a little. Anyways um…the one night we went out and as he was driving me home he took lets say a detour, we went to this place where all really serious couples go to ehem you know. I said that I didn't want to do anything and he insisted that we should…"

"You poor thing."

"Let me finish! Where was I…oh we kissed a little but then he wanted more and I didn't want it so I screamed and screamed until I couldn't scream anymore."

"Did he…?"

"No, he had locked the doors for me not to get out but I somehow unlocked them, I got out of the car and ran for my life, I couldn't think where to go, I didn't want to go back to my house just then but there was no where else to go but on my way home I passed Clouds house, I hesitated for a while, I was thinking 'should I go in or not' until I heard a car come round the corner I wasn't gonna go in but as soon as I heard it I quickly ran up to the door and rang the doorbell, I thought the person in the car was going to be Sephiroth but when I got inside Cloud's house I looked through the window and realised it wasn't Sephiroth. Cloud took me home and I explained what happened then a few weeks after Cloud asked me out I obviously was a little scared of boys but he said that he wouldn't do anything to hurt me and so here we are a year on and I'm back to normal."

"I had no idea."

"You weren't to know, but if you do get together with Sephiroth be careful kay."

"Ok…" Miss Watts interrupted Helen.

"Right, has everyone done their homework, because you all know what we gotta do today don't you?"

"Everyone moaned at this because they knew they had to stand up in front of the rest of the class and say their poem they had written.

"Whinge, moan, complain." Miss Watts joked.

Paine looked at Yuna as if to say 'here she goes again'.

"I'm on it." Replied, as she knew that Paine meant put that on the list of things we can't say for ages.

After Miss Watts went through the register she started to prepare to grade the pupils when they recited their poems.

"This is how it will work, you will come up here and say the title of your poem, then you will recite it and then you say who it is by, obviously yourselves and then I'll give you a grade and tell you either today or next lesson." Miss Watts began.

"Wow, how bossy was that?" Yuffie whispered.

"Right, who wants to go first?" No one put his or her hands up. "Ok Kairi would you like to go first?"

"No not really Miss."

"Well, you're going to, come on up you come."

"Ok. Here it goes." All her friends were cheering her on even Sora and his friends that were in the class were.

"That's enough class, quiet down."

Kairi was nervous enough without having the teacher in a bad mood so she mouthed to Sora and her friends 'please be quiet, I don't want a bad grade.' Kairi was so nervous she could feel her heart pounding against her chest. At one point she thought she saw her 'K' necklace that Sora had given to her for their first valentine's day together jumped with a beat of her heart.

"This poem is called 'Thinking of you'." She smiled at Sora as if to tell him 'this is for you.'

"Thinking of you, wherever you are.

We pray for our sorrows to end,

And hope that our hearts will blend.

Now I will step forward to realise this wish.

And who knows:

Starting a new journey may not be so hard

Or maybe it has already begun.

There are so many worlds,

But they all share the same sky,

One sky, one destiny.

Thinking of you, wherever you are.

By Kairi Evans."

(**A/N:** I know this is from kingdom hearts but I wanted her to say it to Sora I thought it would be really sweet. I changed it a little by adding another line, but any one can use this cos I don't own kay.)

Everyone sat in awe as they listened to Kairi's sweet, timid voice. No one dared to make a sound just in case they put her off and mucked up the poem.

"Right, uh well done Kairi, that was lovely, who's next?"

As she sat down she mouthed 'I love you' to Sora and Sora mouthed it back (corny I know).

"Sora?"

"Um…ok."

Sora walked up to the front.

"Mine's called 'Let me love you tonight'."

"Hey, you remember that girl that came into reg this morning?" Sephiroth asked.

"Ya." Wakka replied.

"Well, we had lunch together today, I could be in with a chance here, if she's as dull as Aerith was or even duller then I might actually get somewhere with her."

"Seph, are you sure, I mean this is the first girl you've been with since what happened with Aerith."

"Yeah, I've been trying to get with Yuffie for ages but she's too clever for her own good, that girl needs a good seeing to and I'm the one to give it to her but she won't come near me after what happened with Aerith."

"Seph, I think you should give up all this, I mean it is really evil of you to act like you care and then try to do stuff with the girl, she's new for god's sake."

"Exactly she's more vulnerable."

"I don't want anything to do with this, ya."

"Ok, but that's why I got Riku to check her out see if she is good stuff you know, he's new to our group so he would do anything to get in my god books." Sephiroth laughed. "He'll be with her tonight at the basket ball game, so we can keep an eye on him at half time."

"What basket ball game?"

"Don't tell me you've forgotten, we're playing tonight the Zanarkand Abes against us."

"Oh, ya."

That evening everyone turned up to the school's indoor basketball court. It was full of screaming teenagers: one half of them cheering for Neverland Abes and the other half cheering for the Zanarkand Abes.

"Go never, go go go neverland yeah!" The whole Neverland Abes cheerleading squad screamed as they jumped into the air cheering for their team.

"Zanarkand, Zanarkand kick their asses we know you can!" The other squad shouted.

The game was very nerve racking as it was without having one of the best players sent off, Sephiroth, for fighting. As the game went on Yuffie plucked up the courage to confront Riku, she was shaking like leaf because she didn't know how he would take she didn't like splitting up with boyfriends but she kept reassuring herself that he cheated on her and that he deserved to be dumped. As she drew closer and closer to him she realised that he was with Helen.

"Excuse me what do you think you are doing with her?" She asked frustrated.

"What…oh hiya babe." Riku answered as he turned around to find Yuffie standing there.

"Don't you 'hiya babe' me!"

"Why?"

"You know exactly why, you've been cheating on me with Tifa!"

"What, no I haven't."

"Don't lie, Squall saw you with her yesterday."

"You believe Squall. Ha, don't make me laugh."

"Look at this face, do I look like a comedian?"

"Aww come on babe we can work this out can't we?" Riku asked as he put his arms around Yuffie's waist.

"No we can't." She grabbed his arms and flung them to his side and she walked away.

"Go on run off to that crappy asshole Squall!" Yuffie turned around and threw a powerful punch and knocked Riku to the ground.

She knelt down beside him and whispered in his ear, "You're the crappy asshole, babe." She said 'babe' sarcastically. Yuffie grabbed Helen by the arm and dragged her back to her friends. I don't want you to go near him again, do you hear me?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Cos he's trouble and if you by chance fall in love with him like I did he'll only betray you, got it?"

"Yeah, I'm not interested in Riku its Sephiroth I'm interested in."

"I would be on guard with him as well, by all means get with him if you want but don't let do any funny business with you he will take it too far trust me."

"Kay."

Yuffie and Helen joined the rest of the group to cheer on Sora on his first game as captain of the basketball team. At half time Squall walked up to Yuffie and started to talk to her.

"I saw what you did to Riku, well done you don't need him, you can do better." Squall smiled.

"I know, the breaking point for me though was when he called you a crappy asshole."

"Yeah, I saw the reaction to that, I never want to get in your bad books ever again."

"Aww, don't worry you could never get into my bad books." Yuffie couldn't believe what she just said, she started to blush a little.

"Good, so uh it's back to single life for us two then?"

"Yeah, I'm glad too I want to have fun with the girls for now."

Squall had a sudden look of disappointment sweep across his face, as he wanted to ask Yuffie out. Yuffie saw this and asked, "Why have you stopped smiling, were you going to ask me out or something."

"Yeah, something like that but I didn't know how to ask you."

"You can ask me now if you want?"

"But you said…"

"Don't ask then you will never find out the answer."

"Ok, well, I've liked you for a while now but because I was with Rinoa and you with Riku I couldn't ask you out, so I'm asking you out now. If you don't want to…"

Yuffie who gave him the tender kiss he longed for interrupted Squall.

"I didn't know you felt like that." Squall said.

"To be honest I didn't until I found out about Riku."

"Then why didn't you say something?"

"Cos I didn't know whether you liked me or not."

Neverland Abes won the game and the whole gang went to celebrate at the ice-cream parlour. When they all went home Squall and Yuffie walked home together. They were holding hands and Yuffie felt more comfortable than she did with Riku.

"Squall can I tell you anything?" She asked

"Sure, what's up?"

"Well, you know your cousin Helen right, well she fancies Sephiroth and after everything that happened with Aerith I'm trying to discourage her from him, but I can't."

"You what, she likes Sephiroth, I'm gonna kill him." Squall pulled away from Yuffie and started to walk in the direction of Sephiroth's house.

Yuffie grabbed his hand again and pulled him in towards herself, "Squall, leave for tomorrow, come on babe." She smiled and leaned in and Squall a gentle peck on the mouth.

"Ok, but only for you." They started to walk towards Yuffie's house again.

They came to Yuffie's door and they said 'goodbye' to each other and give each other the longest kiss ever.

"See ya tomorrow." Yuffie whispered in his ear and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Bye." Squall smiled and walked back down the drive.

Yuffie rushed upstairs to her bedroom opened the window and shouted to Squall. Squall turned around and looked up at her she mouthed to him 'I love you'. Squall smiled and ran back up the drive and climbed up the trellis to Yuffie's window and gave her another gentle kiss and whispered, "I love you too." He climbed back down the trellis and started to run home when he got to the bottom of the drive he looked up at Yuffie and waved goodnight to her as she shut her window.

**A/N:** Awwww soppy wasn't it at the end. Hope you liked it. Another update coming soon.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything only my o.c's. Luv ya!))---- ---


	5. 6 months onSo what's been happening?

**A/N**: Hiya, I know it's been ages since my last update and when I say ages I mean about 2 years because I haven't had internet. I wasn't going to carry on with this but I had review a few days ago like my first review in ages and it urged me to carry on.

Right we're about 6 months on from where left it so if things seem a little confusing that will be why. Right here it goes I'm really sorry if it is rubbish k? luv Sx

Oh yeah thanks to all my reviewers luv yoo all xxx

**6 months on…-So what's been happening?**

"Oh my god, I just remembered, it's our 6 month anniversary this Friday!" Yuffie realised as she was walking hand in hand to school with Squall.

"I know it doesn't seem like tha' long that we've been together it's flown by ain't it?" He replied, "What shall we do?"

"I dunno, go to the cinema or summin like tha' what do you think?"

"Ok, but I'm choosin the movie this time"

"Alright, I suppose"

Squall and Yuffie met the others at the school gates. They separated and went off into their groups, the girls and the boys.

"Guess what?" Helen whispered to the other girls so that the boys wouldn't hear.

"What?" They all replied.

"Sephiroth has asked me out on another date on Friday!" Helen exclaimed in excitement.

"Where you goin?" Yuna asked as the other girls put their heads down because they hate the fact that Helen nd Sephiroth have been dating for a while.

"I dunno." Helen said as she shrugged her shoulders.

The bell rang for morning registration. Sephiroth caught Helen's eye from the other side of the yard and smile at her, she smiled back innocently. Everyone split up and went into their reg rooms.

"I can't wait for Friday, that Helen doesn't know what's hit her, but I'll be the one to show what has, and I bet she'll be just as stupid as that bitch Aerith too." Sephiroth laughed with his little crew of creeps. They all laughed with him.

While in registration Kairi and Sora were talking about Helen and Sephiroth.

"I don care babe if she gets hurt I'll be there for her but I can't just be comforting cos we warned her and she didn't listen, we told, we said 'he's no good', we even told her what happened to Aerith and she still goes out with him.!" Kairi liked to rant a lot but she only does because she cared about her friends and even though she said that she wasn't going to be there when Helen got hurt she'll be the first one telling her "It's okay, you don't have to worry about him no more, we're here to protect you"

A knock came at the door. Three loud knocks that echoed through the classroom. Sephiroth walked in with a piece of paper in his hand.

"Talk of the devil…" Kairi whispered.

"Calm down hun, he's only givin Mr.Davies a note.

"Can everyone go down to the hall immediately!" Mr. Davies shouted to the class everyone in it was shouting.

"Why?" Sora asked.

"Well in 1918 the first world war was about to end…" He started to explain.

"Don worry sir, forget it we're goin!" Sora replied. Everyone knows that when you ask Mr. Davies a question he never gives you a straight answer he goes through years of history which makes no sense.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"As you all know we are losing a few teachers this year but two teachers have decided to go earlier than expected as their jobs need them now." The headmaster explained to a full school hall of teenagers that are fidgety and have raging hormones. " We are very sad to see you go, but can you do one last thing for us before you pack up to leave? Would you just stand up here?"

Mr. Allan and Miss. Watts stood up at the front and Tidus and Yuna gave them a card and a present in a gift bag each.

"Oh yea! The two worst teachers in this school are leavin I wonder who will replace 'em," whispered Sora in Cloud's ear as they sat on the cold, hard floor of the big, echoing hall. Even though the bell rang for first lesson the headmaster kept on talking about how sadly missed the two teachers would be. Everyone's legs had pins and needles in them and they couldn't fell anything when they tried to move their feet. The assembly was finally over and everyone in the hall stumbled as they walked out of the hall while trying to get feeling back into the lower parts of their bodies.

It was a very quiet day for the kids in Nederland High, whenever the bell rang for next lesson it seemed that there was only a few people walking the corridors, but when the bell for the end of the day rang a sea of teenagers flowed out of every door down each corridor and out to the main gates.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few days later, Yuffie was getting ready for her date with Squall for their 6 month anniversary. She picked out a short pleated, denim skirt with a strappy, pink top and pink 1 inch heels to go with it. She had her hair down in loose curls and she only put pink eye shadow, mascara and clear lip-gloss. She never needed to put any consealer or blusher or anything like that on as she had silky, smooth skin.

Squall knocked her door just as she was putting the finishing touches to her perfect teenage outfit she walked down the stairs as Squall stood back and looked at Yuffie as if to say _'That's mine and no one else's and I'm damn proud of it' ._ Yuffie gave him a small tender peck on the cheek and whispered "Shall we go?" in his ear. This sent shivers down Squall's back and he nodded.

Squall had only just got his car that he had wanted for ages so he wanted to show it off. As him and Yuffie got in she asked, "So where are you takin me tonight then?"

"Well I was thinking going to this club that has just opened and there is supposed to be like lil quiet corners where we can go, is that ok?" Squall replied.

"Yep, let's go!" Yuffie said as she put her seat belt on.

When they arrived at the club there was a long queue but they didn't mind waiting because they knew that this club was the best in town, well for their age anyway. They got out of the car and stepped out into the cold night to wait to get in. Squall gave Yuffie his jacket as he could see she was cold but a little part of him covered her up because he could see that other guys were taking second glances at her.

After waiting about 15 minutes they finally got into the club. The music was blaring out of the speakers and the dance floor was filled with teens dancing and kissing and doing what all teenagers do, flirt with everyone. Yuffie and Squall found a corner with a red sofa and a small black table. Squall asked Yuffie did she want a drink and she asked for a coke. Squall went up and got some drinks for him and his girlfriend. Yuffie noticed that her friends were here but they had not yet noticed so she kept it like that as she wanted a night alone with Squall. She saw Paine and Jack on the dance floor kissing and dancing, and everyone else were scattered around dancing and talking to each other. She also noticed that Rinoa was here, even though she wasn't happy because of the history between Squall and Rinoa she wouldn't let it ruin her night. Squall came back with the two drinks for the pair and sat down and gave Yuffie a long kiss. "So what do ya think?" He yelled over the music.

"You're a pretty good kisser," Yuffie joked.

"No about the club."

"I know what you meant, it's wicked I love it." She replied. As Yuffie turned around to look at the place she had noticed that Helen was here with Sephiroth. They were dancing and Sephiroth had his hands all over Helen and she was just dancing not noticing that evil grin on his face that he always has. "There's just one problem…" she added.

"Yea, and what's that?" Squall asked as he moved closer to Yuffie expecting her to either kiss him or to embrace him intimately. She didn't do any of those and Squall was a little disappointed but he thought to himself _'it doesn't matter we have all night for that'_

"There's a few people that I don't like here and if they spot us they may just want to come an talk to us an I just tonight to be bout us y'know?"

"Yea, I know" Squall replied reassuringly. But to Yuffie's disappointment Rinoa had spotted them and decided to be her usual evil self and walk over to talk or in Rinoa's case brag about everything.

"Hello Yuffie, Squall," Rinoa greeted the pair as friendly as she could. "I haven't seen you two in here before, special occasion?" Rinoa knew exactly why Yuffie and Squall were out that night.

Yuffie looked up and said "Yes actually, it's _our _six month anniversary and _we _came her to celebrate and no if you don't mind I have to go to the bathroom." Yuffie stood up and walked towards the ladies. Rinoa was only to pleased to jump into Yuffie's seat.

"So Squall it's reall been six months wow." Rinoa said slyly as she ran her hand up and down Squall's leg.

"What the fuck are you doin? Get off me!" Squall exclaimed has he tried to push Rinoa off him.

"That wasn't what you were sayin last night when I came over to your house" She whispered in his ear. "It's only a bit of fun, Yuffie will never find out."

Yuffie walked out of the bathroom and as she walked towards Squall and Rinoa Kairi stopped her.

"Hiya what are you doin here I thought you were avin a quiet night wiv Squall?" Kairi enquired.

"No, we decided to come out. You avin a good time?" She asked her bubbly friend.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Look Rinoa, I don know what I was thinking so can we just forget it?" Squall begged her.

"Well, I would…" Rinoa was interrupted by an angry Yuffie.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Yuffie screamed. Yuffie and Squall's song blared in the background, 'So into you' as the tears started to fill up Yuffie's

eyes.

"Babe, it's not what it look like she must be pissed or summat." Squall explained.

"But I never saw you pullin away or anything! Fuck this I'm goin!"

"Babe wait!"

Yuffie run out of the club and on to the sidewalk. She was crying not knowing what to do next. Squall caught up to her and grabbed her hand.

"Babe, it's not what it looked like I swear on my life, I promise you, she came onto me, please believe me. " He pleaded.

"I would but I never saw you pullin away or anything, why didn't you pull away?" She cried.

"I couldn't…"

"You could've pushed her away, why didn't you do tha? Huh?"

"I…I dunno." Squall put his head in his hands for a few seconds. Yuffie looked at him to get an answer off him but he just replied wit "Don look at me like tha."

"Oh, I'm sorry but 'it's not what it looks like' is just not good enough Squall!" She only said his name when she was angry with him. "Go back to your slut in there and do other things that are not what they look like!" She started to walk off back to her house. Squall ran after her. "Get off me, I don wanna talk to you right now!" She screamed as she pulled away.

Squall let Yuffie go and headed back to the club to get his jacket hoping that Rinoa had left he slipped in quietly to grab his tailored jacket.

"Where's Yuffie gone?" Rinoa said sarcastically.

"She's gone back home, she didn't want to talk to me." He replied trying to get away as quick as possible.

"Where are you going?"

"Home, I've had enough."

"Come on stay for a bit and we can talk about it." She suggested. Squall reluctantly put his jacket back down and sat where he and Yuffie had started the night,

happy as ever. Rinoa sat very close to him obviously close enough to do more than talk.

"Look Rinoa, you're an attractive girl but I love Yuffie."

Rinoa put her arms around his neck and said, "Look, all I want to do is comfort you like a really good friend k?" She leaned in to kiss him but he pulled away a little before giving into temptation. He put his arms around her waist and started kissing her back.

Kairi noticed the pair in the corner, "OH MY GOD! Look at Rinoa and Squall, I can't believe he's doing this to Yuffie the bastard, where is Yuffie by the way?" She asked as she did not notice her friend walk out.

"I dunno babe leave it, it's none of our business." Sora grabbed his girlfriend and tried dance but she pulled away and walked out of the club whilst searching for her phone in her little pink handbag.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yuf? I got summat to tell ya….."

**A/N: **I hope you like it, stay tuned to see how Yuffie reacts to the news of what her boyfriend is doing thnx 4 reading it lol. Luvs yoo all, until nxt time bye xxx


End file.
